Sr e Sra Masen
by Florabells
Summary: Bella é uma escritora famosa,que esconde um segredo,ser espiã. Bella escreve seus livros baseada em sua vida de espiã, sem marido e filhos, ela utiliza sua paixão de infância Edward Cullen, como inspiração ao casal de espiões Marie e Anthony Masen. Péssima em resumo mais vale a pena ler...
1. Grande Surpresa

Nome: Isabella Swan, idade: 26 anos, profissão: escritora, droga eu não deveria ser mentirosa pra vocês, ok eu sou uma espiã, eu sou escritora também, eu tenho três best sellers e os baseio em minha vida. Eu sei vocês não estão entendendo, isso é um disfarce pra ninguém me reconhecer.

Meus livros são sucessos no mundo inteiro e a história é um seguinte, são de um casal de espiões chamados Marie e Anthony, eles se conheceram em uma missão mais ambos eram inimigos de empresas diferentes e sua missão eram acabar com a vida um do outro, e em torno de todo esse ódio surgiu um amor na qual eles lutaram e hoje são casados e montaram sua própria empresa mais ambos agora estão em risco, pois suas empresas anteriores querem matar os jovens espiões fazendo com que o drama se torne mais emocionante e quente, por que eu sei vocês gostam. Meus livros falam de suas aventuras juntos e seu relacionamento, por isso vendem como água.

Como eu disse, eles são baseados na minha vida mais não é que vocês estão pensando, eu não sou casada, e não tenho um marido como Anthony, mas uso meu amigo Jacob como substituto, nós somos parceiros na companhia do meu pai Charlie Swan e de seu sócio Carlisle Cullen, que por sinal seus filhos são meus melhores amigos, menos um Edward Cullen, ele sempre foi simpático comigo e sempre me tratava bem e isso foi surgindo uma paixonite por ele, mais ele foi embora quando fez 18 anos, pois ele queria ser médico e saiu do país para realizar seu sonho em Harvard, e eu não o vi mais, apesar de tudo para matar as saudades dele, existe o Anthony seu cópia fiel, cabelos cor de um castanho avermelhado, igual a moeda de um centavo, seus olhos cor de jades flamejantes me cativava até no livro, seus ombros largos e seus braços músculos tanto na vida real com na história sempre imaginei me abraçando e me beijando.

Marie, a mulher sedutora e esposa do meu Edwa... Quer dizer Anthony. Acabei me colocando em seu lugar, cabelos cor chocolates assim como os olhos brilhantes e quentes, seu corpo magro mais esbelto que enlouquecia seu marido, a deixava ainda mais deslumbrante, ok eu não sou assim tão bonita mais Alice minha melhor amiga disse que eu sou, então eu acredito, em falar na baixinha, Edward é seu irmão, assim como Emmett um ursão de brinquedo e enorme de tão musculoso, esses são meus amigos, mais eu sempre ficava com receio, pois eles não sabiam que quem eu era realmente, seus pais escondem há anos sua profissão deles, apesar de viajarmos bastante eles nunca desconfiavam o que era bom.

Aqui estava eu colocando o título do meu novo livro, meu pai tinha me ligado de manhã e disse que eu teria uma nova missão, dessa vez seria na Itália, pois parecia que uns mafiosos estavam fazendo tráfico de armas em todo o mundo, mais o que me intrigava é que ele tinha uma surpresa pra mim o que será, deixei meu computador ligado e fui dormir, amanhã seria um dia longo.

Acordei cedo, escovei meus dentes e tomei um banho, coloquei uma blusa branca e uma saia preta com salto alto preto, porque de acordo com Alice esse era uma roupa que costumasse usar vem escritório, sai do meu apartamento e peguei minha moto, para ir ao meu destino.

Era o mesmo de sempre, telefone tocando, pessoas correndo, salas de treinamento, fui em direção ao corredor, para sala do chefe/pai, cumprimentei gente com quem trabalhei em outras missões, e acabei esbarrando com Carlisle no corredor.

_ Oi tio Carlisle, como você está?- disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e ele retribuiu.

_ Bella, quanto tempo, seu pai tá louco pra te ver- disse o loiro maravilhoso na minha frente, se ele não fosse casado e 25 anos mais velho que eu, eu poderia pensar na possibilidade de me apaixonar por ele.

_ Bom ele disse que tinha uma notícia boa pra mim, você sabe o que é?- vamos lá poder de persuasão funcione.

_ Seu poder não funciona comigo Bella, eu te conheço desde que você estava na barriga da sua mãe, vai logo que ele tá ansioso. - disse ele rindo.

_ Ok Carlisle, mandei um beijo pra Esme. – Lhe dei um abraço e um beijo, e fui pra sala do meu pai.

Bati na porta e ouvi a voz grossa de meu pai lá dentro.

_ Oi pai. –disse sorrindo.

_ Bella, nossa, você não sabe como eu odeio quando você fica presa no seu apartamento pra escrever seus livros só sai de casa pra comer e ainda por cima quando chega aqui tá mais magra do que antes. – disse ele me abraçando.

_ Ok, já levei meu sermão, quero saber da novidade.

_ Tá bom, vamos à notícia, isso tem a ver com o Jacob.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? –Disse já preocupada.

_Não, ele está mais do que bem, lembra-se da sua esposa Nessie?

_ Sim, claro.

_ Ao que parece Nessie está grávida de gêmeos e Jacob pediu demissão ontem, pois não queria perder nenhum momento com seus filhos e ajudar a Nessie com a gravidez.

_ Nossa Jake foi meu parceiro desde que eu entrei aqui, eu não sei se fico triste ou alegre com a notícia. –disse decepcionada, trabalhávamos juntos há seis anos sempre protegendo um ao outro o que eu farei?

_ Eu também estou na sua situação, Jake era o único no qual eu confiava com você.

_ Pai eu sei me proteger, e você sabe disso.

_ Eu sei mais em primeiro lugar vem à paternidade depois o chefe, e você acha que eu não sei que esses homens daqui são safados, toma cuidado.

_ Ok, e agora vou poder ir à missão sozinha?

_ Não, eu já chamei seu novo parceiro.

_ Pelo amor de Deus fala que não é o Newton.

_ Não, queria lhe perguntar uma coisa primeiro. – disse ele rindo.

_ Pode perguntar.

_ Você se lembra de Edward Cullen?- Meu coração deu um salto com o seu nome citado.

_ Sim, o filho de Carlisle, aquele que se mudou pra fazer medicina.

_ Pois é isso tudo é mentira, Edward não viajou pra fazer medicina e sim trabalhar para CIA, onde eu e Carlisle trabalhávamos na época.

_ Como assim, pelo que eu saiba os filhos deles não sabem que somos espiões?

_ Pois é Carlisle explicou na época que parece que Edward ouviu uma conversa dele com Esme falando sobre as missões, eles ficaram desesperados e pediram pra ele não contar pros irmãos, mais Edward gostou de seus pais serem do que é e Carlisle o treinou, hoje em dia ele é um de nós.

_ Nossa por que não me falou antes?

_ Acabei esquecendo, pois estava treinando você também, e o assunto nunca surgiu.

_ Mais porque tá me contando agora?

_ Por que Bella, ele será o seu novo parceiro. – O QUÊ?

_ Como assim?- Disse nervosa.

_ Parece que Carlisle o convenceu de trabalhar conosco, e virá um amigo dele também chamado Jasper, os dois são bons, sempre ouvi falar muito bem deles.

_ Mais pai se vai vir um amigo dele porque não o coloca juntos como parceiro?

_Por que eu confio nele, e quero-o com você.

_ Não sei se é uma boa ideia, eu não o conheço direito, ele pode ter mudado durante esses anos, ele também nem falava direito comigo.

_ Vocês vão se conhecer, agora vai treinar daqui a pouco ele tá chegando para conversarmos.

_Ok vai indo, eu te amo. - Droga eu tô ferrada.

_ Bells eu também te amo.

Sai da sala com a maior fúria possível, eu não podia fazer parceria com ele, e se esse paixonite voltar? E se ele tiver mais lindo do que antes? Meu Deus tomara que ele esteja feio. Fui até o centro de treinamento e mudei de roupa, coloquei um shortinho com uma regata preta e tênis, pois normalmente essa era uma roupa que eu usaria em um treino, corri meia hora de esteira e fui para o saco de boxer até que eu ouvi a voz do nojento de Mike Newton.

_ Bella, Bella, você está de volta, soube que seu parceiro te abandonou, estava pensando em pedir para Charlie mudar o meu.

_ Newton Seu idiota, Jake foi ficar com a família e peço pro meu pai tentar te manter o mais longe possível de mim. - disse socando ainda mais o saco de boxer na minha frente e não importando com a minha mão doendo.

_ Você é uma gatinha furiosa Bella, eu gosto disso, mais alguém precisa domar essa onça. - disse ele em um tom sedutor.

_ Primeiramente me domar você nunca conseguirá, pois você é um fraco, segundo eu seria uma louca a ter alguém como você ao meu lado. – eu só consegui ouvir os outros caras zuando com a cara de Mike.

_ Você sabe que me quer não sabe?- Disse ele tocando meu braço.

E isso bastou pra esgotar minha cota, agarrei seu braço e lhe dei uma gravata.

_ Mike fica longe de mim ou o que você receberá será muito pior do um estrangulamento. - disse soltando ele, pois ele já estava vermelho.

_ Você é louca. - falou ele se afastando, e comecei a dar risada, continuei dando socos no seu braço até que eu ouço uma voz melódica me chamando.

_ O que é agora? –disse me virando.

Droga eu não devia ter virado, era ele, Edward...


	2. O Retorno

EPOV

Muitas coisas mudaram conforme os anos, quando se tem oito anos você chega da escola todo animado beija sua mãe, conta o seu dia para o seu pai, faz o dever de casa por que sua mãe mandou, mais quando você tem 17 anos e chega da escola e descobre que sua família mentiu pra você durante anos não é bem um conceito de lazer.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Droga eu preciso falar com a Angela e dizer que o beijo com a Jéssica não significou nada, disse eu mentalmente". Assim que cheguei em casa à única coisa que eu pensava agora era resolver a situação que aconteceu no almaço, Jéssica uma menina louca de pedra vem e me agarra no corredor da escola enquanto minha namorada vê tudo, é lógico que ela acreditou no que viu e não no que ouviu, fui até a cozinha e abri a geladeira para pegar os ingredientes para um sanduíche, até que ouço uma discussão, e na hora eu reconheço as vozes do meu pai e de minha mãe._

__ Carlisle você prometeu que ia parar, eu desisti de tudo por nossos filhos e por você, é tão fácil ficar do seu lado mais você não sabe o quanto é agoniante ficar aqui no meu lado e ver você indo em missão em quase toda semana. – Missão? Médico precisa de missão?_

__ Esme você sabe que isso faz parte do que a gente é, eu não posso desistir da espionagem agora. – Espionagem? Meu pai é espião, comecei a ficar atordoado e subi as escadas lentamente sem fazer barulho andei pelo corredor e fui até a porta do escritório do meu pai ouvir melhor a conversa._

_ _ Mais não somos mais o que erámos antes, nós envelhecemos Carlisle, não podemos mais fazer essas loucuras, estamos perdendo a educação dos nossos filhos, antes não tínhamos tantas responsabilidades._

__ Eu sei de tudo isso Esme, mas entenda que não é fácil desistir, nem Charlie consegue._

__ Mais Isabella sabe o que eles são, nos escolhemos não contar pra os nossos filhos, agora temos que sofrer as consequências dos nossos atos. – Acabei me dando impulso e empurrei a porta com tudo._

__ Então é verdade vocês são espiões?- perguntei-lhes ainda chocado com o segredo escondido durante anos._

__ Edward? O que você tá fazendo em casa uma hora dessas?-disse meu pai com raiva._

__ Carlisle não adianta ficar com raiva, Edward filho sim nós somos espiões, mas precisa prometer que não contar aos seus irmãos. –Argumentou minha mãe com calma._

__ Não contar pra eles? Vocês não acham que vão esconder isso pra sempre não é? Por que não contou pra nós?_

__Tínhamos medo que vocês não aceitassem nossa profissão então inventamos outras para encobrir à verdadeira. - Falou minha mãe arrependida e fui abriga-la em meus braços. _

__ Independente de tudo nós teríamos aceitado, afinal vocês são nossos pais e não poderiam esconder isso para sempre, e vocês sabem que a baixinha da Alice é mais esperta que tudo, ela iria descobrir a qualquer momento. – disse a ela enquanto a beijava na testa, meu pai estava sentado e levantou pra abraçarmos todos juntos._

__ Desculpa filho por tudo, perdemos muitas coisas que aconteceram com vocês e nós prometemos que não vamos perder mais nada. – Disse meu pai em tom de promessa._

__ Mais vai ter que prometer que não contará para seus irmãos. –disse minha mãe._

__ Prometo, só se vocês aceitarem uma condição. – Tentei argumentar._

__ Qual?- Disseram eles juntos._

__ Quero que me treine, eu quero ser um espião. - eu disse com firmeza._

_Flashback off_

* * *

E assim tudo começou, hoje é diferente faço meus irmãos acreditarem que sou médico, enquanto viajo o mundo prendendo e matando pessoas que fazem coisa errada, na semana passada recebi uma ligação do meu pai pedindo que eu vá trabalhar na sua empresa junto com seu sócio e ex-parceiro Charlie Swan, eu ouvi história deles juntos durante anos de profissão, e soube que foi em uma missão que meus pais se encontraram e ficaram juntos. Então pedi demissão do meu trabalho e chamei meu amigo Jasper para vir também, afinal ambos estávamos cansados daquela empresa então pegamos o primeiro avião até Forks onde ficava a instituição deles, decidi com minha mãe e com Jasper que ele ficaria na casa dos meus pais até arranjar um lugar para ele morar.

_ E ai tá nervoso? Afinal você veio morar de novo com seus pais. – disse Jasper tentando me deixar mais nervoso do que antes, estávamos estacionando na porta da minha casa, e ele acabou pegando carona comigo, texano folgado.

_ Pra falar a verdade sim, mais se você ficar me enchendo o saco eu chuto sua bunda pra fora da minha casa. - Disse em tom de ameaça. Saí do carro e peguei minha mala enquanto Jasper pegava a dele fui até a porta, girei a maçaneta dando de cara com a família inteira.

_ Bem-vindo de volta. – disse todo mundo.

_ Obrigado. – disse eu enquanto abraçava minha mãe.

_ Irmãozinhoooo, nossa que saudade. – minha baixinha saltitante não mudava, até que senti um puxão forte e um abraço monstro vindo de Emmett.

_ E então o filho pródigo volta pra casa, qual é a sensação?- Perguntou Emmett ainda me abraçando.

_ A sensação é de apertado. – eu disse enquanto tentava me soltar sem deixa-lo no chão, afinal meu instintos de espião estão a flor da pele, ele me soltou dando uma risada.

_ Filho que saudade, até que enfim te convenci de vir pra cá. - disse meu pai piscando, esse era nosso segredo.

Percebi que Jasper estava na porta encarando alguma coisa com tanta fascinação, quando segui seu olhar, ele foi diretamente para a baixinha de cabelo espigado e com os olhos verdes iguais aos meus, lhe dei uma cotovelada nas costelas para ele voltar a si.

_ Gente esse é o Jasper, ele era outro médico do antigo hospital. – inventei a primeira mentira que veio na minha cabeça.

_ Obrigada por me deixar ficar Sr e Sra Cullen. – Disse ele cumprimentando meus pais.

_ Se vai ficar aqui não precisa de formalidades pode me chamar de Esme e meu marido de Carlisle. – Disse minha mãe sempre hospitaleira.

_ E ai Brow, beleza?- Disse meu irmão Emmett enquanto foi cumprimentar Jasper, e ele riu.

_ Oi sou Alice. – falou minha irmã.

_ Jasper whitlock senhora, muito prazer. – Disse Jasper tirando um chapéu imaginário da cabeça, enquanto eu e meus pais tentávamos disfarçar a risada, Alice ficou mais encantada com a cortesia dele.

_ Então Jasper, pare de dar em cima da minha irmã e vamos mostrar seu quarto. – Falei enquanto o empurrava para as escadas, eu só conseguia ouvir as risadas da minha família lá em baixo.

_ Nossa acho que estou apaixonado. – Disse ele com cara de bobo.

_ Olha ela tem 26 anos, eu sei que ela já pode se cuidar, mais vou dar um aviso se for tentar alguma coisa, eu quero que a respeite isso é um recado do irmão do meio. - tentei falar em tom sério, mais não consegui.

_ Cara eu nunca faria isso com ela, fica tranquilo.

_ Tudo bem. – Lhe mostrei seu quarto e o resto da casa e dei-lhe um sermão para não entrar no quarto da minha irmã enquanto ela estiver dormindo.

_ E você vai ligar pra Tanya?- perguntou ele.

Tanya era a ficante que deixei em Nova York, ela tinha mania de falar pra todo mundo que éramos namorados, além de trabalhar comigo, ela tinha uma fixação de invadir meu apartamento.

_ Nem me fale, aquela louca parece chiclete, por enquanto eu quero só curtir. - Lhe informei com um sorriso.

_ Você não presta.

O resto do dia foi cheio, almoçamos e eu fui conversar com meu pai sobre o trabalho, acabamos confirmando que seria amanhã que eu iria até a empresa, conhecer tudo por lá, conversei com ele sobre Nova York e minhas antigas missões e como sempre ele ficava interessado em saber de tudo e eu ficava alegre com isso.

No outro dia levantei rápido e fui tomar um banho quente pra acalmar meu corpo do nervoso, encontrei minha mãe fazendo o almoço e lhe dei um bom dia e um beijo no rosto, perguntei onde estava meu pai e ela me informou que ele já tinha indo pra empresa, peguei uma maçã e fui pro meu carro, eu já tinha pegado o endereço com Carlisle ontem, então fui sozinho.

Quando cheguei fiquei surpreso com o tamanho do prédio com uma placa enorme escrita construtora Cullen-Swan, belo disfarce, assim que entrei cheguei à recepção, e uma moça loira que de acordo com a placa era chamada de Lauren.

_ Bom dia em que posso ajuda-lo?- Disse ela em um tom sedutor.

_ Bom dia, eu queria falar com Charlie Swan. - Acabei entrando no seu jogo.

_ Seu nome, por favor?

_ Edward Cullen. - disse e ela ficou surpresa.

_ Fiiilhoo de Carlissllle Cullleen. - Gaguejou ela.

_ Sim, sou eu. – tentei mascarar minha risada, meu pai era tão temido quanto eu pensei.

_ Charlie está a sua espera, pegue o elevador e vá até o último andar lá terá algumas salas e quando você ver um corredor entre na porta a direita. – disse ela mais calma.

_ Obrigado. - disse a ela com uma piscadela.

Segui suas instruções, e tinha salas de treinamento, pessoas correndo, outras conversando, até que um cara parou na minha frente.

_ E ai novato?- Que idiota é esse?

_ E ai. – disse desviando do seu caminho.

_ Nossa o novato não quer encrenca. –Disse ele rindo, quem esse cara pensa que é, ele batia no meu ombro e era loiro com os azuis e tava pedindo pra mim socar sua cara.

_ Olha aqui, pro seu bem fica longe. – Lhe dei um olhar mortal e fui pra o corredor.

Assim que achei a porta, bati e ouvi um 'entre', eu sabia que era a voz de Charlie, afinal ele era como se fosse meu tio, sua sala era neutra, com grandes janelas atrás da mesa de pinho que continha duas cadeira na sua frente e ele estava sentado olhando seu computador, assim que viu que era eu se levantou e me deu um abraço.

_ Edward, quanto tempo, você não tem mais 17 anos, já é um homem crescido. - disse ele rindo e eu o acompanhei.

_ Pois é, estou velho já, meu pai me falou que você queria conversar comigo. – Disse ansioso.

_ Sim, por favor, senta primeiro eu quero dizer que eu estou feliz por você ter aceitado vir até nossa empresa e que um dia será de vocês. - disse ele com emoção nas suas palavras.

_ Obrigada Charlie, fico agradecido por isso.

_ Bom, eu quero que você seja espião aqui, mais tem algum problema com parceiros?- ele me perguntou.

_ Não, eu tinha um na minha antiga empresa.

_ Ótimo mais você terá algum problema se esse parceiro for mulher?- Disse ele com cautela, pra mim não tinha problema, afinal eu já trabalhei com mulheres na minha equipe antes.

_ Bom seria algum novo, mais por mim tudo bem.

_ Isso é ótimo, pois eu tenho uma filha, não sei se você lembra-se da Bella? – Bella ,bella, bella, ah lembrei ela vinha pra minha casa com Alice depois da escola, enquanto eu estava treinando com Carlisle, eu era simpático com ela mais nunca tínhamos muita conversa, mais eu sabia que ele era tímida e até que bonita para um garota 14 anos.

_ Sim, eu me lembro.

_ O parceiro dela se demitiu por que sua esposa está grávida e ele quer se dedicar para seus filhos e teve que abandonar a espionagem.

_ Eu entendo.

_ E já que você é um espião e filho do meu amigo Carlisle eu quero confia-la a você. – Nossa isso seria uma missão em dobro.

_ Bom isso é muita responsabilidade. - Disse em tom de cautela.

_ Você não precisa se preocupar com ela, não quero me gabar mais ela é a melhor daqui e foi treinada por mim, quero apesar de que vocês dois cuidem um do outro como quaisquer parceiros faria. – ele me esclareceu isso seria uma experiência.

_ Eu e Carlisle combinamos, e nos daremos uma missão como teste, assim você poderá dizer se quer continuar a serem parceiros ou não.

_ Tudo bem, eu aceito.

_ Isso é ótimo, já temos uma missão, está tudo esclarecido nesta pasta e se quiser conhecer sua parceira ela está na sala de treinamento e sinta-se livre para usa-la quando quiser. – Disse ele sorrindo com uma pasta marrom me oferecendo, assim que se levantou ele me ofereceu sua mão para fechamos o acordo.

_ Será ótimo trabalhar aqui. – disse a ele .

_ Concordo.

Com isso em mente, sai de seu escritório e fui andar um pouco, assim que vi a sala de treinamento, acabei curioso querendo conhecer minha nova parceira, e tive uma surpresa em ver que a maioria era homem e quando dei uma segunda olhada eu vi uma linda morena com os cabelos presos e com shorts mostrando suas grossas e lindas pernas sua regata estava mostrando demais para minha sanidade, ela seria minha parceira? Ela parecia com Bella e era a única mulher no local, quando sai de minhas fantasias eu percebi o que Bella estava fazendo, seu braço estava em volta do pescoço do idiota que tava me irritando quando eu entrei aqui, e fiquei feliz quando vi ela dando uma surra nele, acabei voltando a minha imaginação, nossa brigas seriam quentes se depender de mim, estava ansioso de novo e meu coração estava acelerado e louco pra conhecer minha nova parceira.

_ Bella?- chamei pra ver se ela me ouvia.

_O que é agora?- disse ela nervosa e sua voz de sino, sim eu poderia dizer que eu estou encrencado.

* * *

BPOV

Droga o que eu faço, eu tô suada e pegajosa fala que ele não vai vir até aqui? Merda ele tá andando na minha direção, ele tá mais lindo do que minha imaginação me permitia , seus cabelos estavam bagunçado como se tivesse acabado de sair do vento, sua mandíbula mais forte do que me lembrava, ele estava mais alto também e o corpo mais forte, sai do meu inconsciente e me concentrei na situação, quando dei por mim ele estava na minha frente.

_ Bella, fiquei muito feliz que você vai ser minha parceira. – Droga de sorriso torto.

_ Nossa Edward quanto tempo não é?- Tentei parecer feliz.

_ Pois é, você não mais aquela menininha que ia lá em casa, agora virou uma mulher.- Disse ele me secando, eu me sinto nua agora.

_ As coisas mudaram um pouco, ambos estamos crescidos, foi muito bom te rever, terei que ir resolver uns assuntos particulares. – disse enquanto tentava desviar do seu olhar penetrante.

_ É algum na qual eu possa ajudar? Afinal somos parceiros agora...- Sim, eu consigo pensar em várias coisa na qual você pode me ajudar, droga Bella pare de pensar essas coisas.

_ Na verdade não, eu preciso falar com a minha editora, sobre meu novo livro.

_ Nossa você é escritora? Isso é muito legal, mas não me lembro de ter visto seu nome em nenhum livro. – disse ele confuso.

_ Eu uso codinome pra ninguém me reconhecer, bom até mais, foi um prazer te ver de novo. - sem pensar eu ofereci minha mão assim que ele tocou a minha eu conseguia ver a eletricidade passando por ela, e ao que passe ele também sentiu.

_ Quando posso te ver de novo Bella?- perguntou ele olhando profundamente pra mim.

_ Amanhã, temos de viajar para a missão e tudo mais.

_Fico feliz, talvez mais tarde possa conversar sobre a missão, você pode me passar seu telefone?

_ Melhor não vou estar ocupada o dia todo, teremos muito do que conversar num avião amanhã. – disse lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

Sai o mais rápido que pude, e deixando ele em choque na sala de treinamento, meu Deus eu não posso ficar perto dele, eu consigo sentir o cheiro de perigo e loucura vindo dele, fui até o vestiário feminino e troquei de roupa, sai do prédio correndo até minha moto e fui até o centro para conversa com Rose minha editora/ melhor amiga eu precisava desabafar. Assim que entrei no prédio encontrei Eric seu assistente.

_ Oi Eric, Rose tá aí?

_ Sim, na sala dela.

_ Obrigada.

Fui de elevador contando os andares até chegar ao seu escritório, assim que cheguei bati que nem uma desesperada na porta, e ouvi ela chamar, assim que eu entrei vejo ela sentada atrás da sua mesa, depois de tanto segurar eu consigo chorar.

_Bella, Meu Deus, o que ouve?-disse ela desesperada.

_ Ele voltou Rose, o Edward voltou. - disse enquanto abraçava-a.

_ O Anthony? – Disse ela chocada.

_ Sim.

_ Bella não fica assim, por que ele voltou?

_ Ele vai trabalhar aqui no hospital de Forks. – Disse limpando minhas lagrimas e me concentrando na mentira.

_ Mais vocês não vão se ver com frequência certo?

_ Vou sim, eu frequento a casa dos pais dele e ele frequenta a minha o que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso me apaixonar de novo, eu me magoei e acabei usando a minha mágoa pra fazer três Best Sellers.

_ Pois é e com isso hoje você ganha milhões com eles, Bella você tem que ser forte e pensar positivo, eu vou te ajudar com isso, mais fica calma e não se desconcentra de novo.

_ Vou tentar, eu tenho que parecer calma perto dele.

_ Isso, mais você já sabe o que vai fazer? – Sim eu sabia o que eu tenho que fazer.

_ Sim, ele acabou de arranjar uma inimiga...

_ Você tá falando sério? Como você vai fazer isso?

_ Vou ignora ele, e apenas falar o necessário, terei que afastá-lo de mim.

_ Bom, eu só desejo boa sorte. – Sim eu precisaria dela.

* * *

Espero que gostem, por enquanto tem pouca ação, mais tem mais por vir...


End file.
